Gunslinger Girl: Back to Basics
by Panzer IV
Summary: Lorenzo has an idea to send them Fratellos to...school. What will happen? Chaos? Bossy Cheer leaders? Sneaky nerds? The ohsotough sports players? A little High School Romance? FIND OUT!


**Gunslinger Girl: Back to Basics**

**Prologue: The Mission **

"Lorenzo…."

"Yeah?"

"You're sure…this is the…right thing…to…?"

"…what do you mean…?"

"I mean…they're cyborgs! Assassins! They can't just…"

"Oh, relax! They're still kids! They can do it…"

"But…!"

"Aw c'mon! This is an important mission! This Padania has been hiding in there for weeks now!"

"But why don't you just ask Section 1 to handle it and send them instead!"

"Hmm….they said they're not good with kids."

"Well…They SAID. Not they ARE."

"Well…who knows?" Lorenzo picks his nose "But still…you operatives have been coping with kids often right?"

"Well…they're cyborgs! Assassins! They can't just…"

"But they're kids…right?"

"Yeah, but….!"

"OH WHAT'S SO HARD ON SENDING KIDS BACK TO SCHOOL!?"

It has been a very chaotic week in the Social Welfare Agency. Without warning, Lorenzo suddenly issued all Section 2 operatives on a mission located at school. They didn't know why, and they never thought about it. All they know is that they're sent back to school and that's it. A few days later, they got themselves a complete set of uniforms, ID cards, and school bags.

"Sir…one thing in my mind…why would a Padania hide himself at school?"

"Hmm…? Who knows? I don't care really…but seeing these girls with their uniform and miniskirts on…it gets me…" Lorenzo stares at the group who's chattering for a moment, ready in their uniforms as images pops in his head.

"…you're addicted to those High School Life anime, are you?" ask Hillshire taking out a Special Edition box of School Rumble Season 1 and 2, as well as other High School themed anime such as Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu, Ouran High School Host Club, etc…

"What? Me? You're asking ME!?" Moving in swiftly, he grab his DVD boxes and toss them to a nearby bush. "O-of course not! Why would I be addicted to…" he turns his attention back to the crowd of girls, ignoring Hillshire almost completely "Well…perhaps they look good that way…i-isn't that right, Jean?"

"…Yes…sending them to school could prove to be a good idea after all…"

"Jean, don't you get any weird ideas of creating a 'massive cyborg army' for 'world domination' purposes!"

"Hmm? What? Did I hear something….? Is it just me, or is the wind blowing?" Hillshire is totally ignored…

"Aw man! Marco! How about you?" Marco pause for a moment thinking of Hill's question for a second and sighs

"You know…"

"Yes…?"

"Angie looks good in that uniform…"

"WHAT!?"

"Oh! Don't get me wrong Hillshire…"

"…huh?"

"The other girls look fine in that uniform too…"

". . . . . You're not into High School themed Anime as well, are you…?"

"Me? Hillshire, don't get me wrong! I don't watch that stuff…"

"…That's good to hear…"

"…I watch High School themed dramas! Very romantic…hear touching…and…wow…" Marco turns himself towards the setting sun at the distance as tears roll down his eyes…typical drama fan…

"…alright…and José…? You're my man! C'mon! We always have the same ideals and ideas, don't we?" Hillshire turn his attention towards the now-crying José who seems watching Henrietta from afar

"…Henrietta...finally I can see this!!"

"What the…?"

"FINALLY! I CAN SEE ENRIKA IN HER SCHOOL UNIFORM AGAIN AFTER SO LONG…! I never thought times like this wouldn't be revived!" He clutches his fist, and look up towards the setting sun with tears of joy rolling down his eyes

And so it was decided. The next day, everything required came to the Agency; along with the School Bus that now stops by the Agency's gate, picking both students and teachers for an ordinary life. Out the un-ordinary lives of their usual ordinary lives, they say.

"Waaaaaiiiittt!!!"

"Oh, geez what now Lorenzo?"

"Well…you see…uh…" he takes a deep breath, call all the members out and start "Give me your firearms."

"Exsqueeze me? Lemon juice? You're taking our lovable fire arms?" ask Hillshire rubbing his pistol while whispering 'mine, mine, mine, mine'

"Yes. You gun freaks would get yourself sacked the moment they saw you with your firearms."

"But what about the kids! I mean…they're not 'Gunslinger Girl' without guns!"

"Well, we can ask Yu Aida later to change the title to something else then!"

"Who's Yu Aida?" they pause for a second "…I don't know…but that name seems familiar…"

"Ah what the heck! Just give those firearms! Students aren't allowed to bring weapon to school!"

And so, they hand all their weapons to Lorenzo who has himself a bin with writing: 'Metal Objects' on the side and a recycle symbol pasted close by. With that, they leave the agency in the yellow school bus, heading to school. In the road, José has his head wondering 'who in the world is Yu Aida' while reading a newspaper article on Anime and Games before he finally found the page he's looking for

"…Gunslinger Girl…" he said reading the article "Hey…there's a picture of Henrietta here…and Triela…and Claes…and Rico…and Angelica too!" he pause for a second

"…where's my picture…!? How come the girls have their pictures here!? Where's mine!? Who the heck has been keeping records of our daily lives as assassin!? Is it you Yu Aida whoever you are!? IS IT REALLY YOU!?"

(Somewhere in Japan…)

_(Sneeze) _

"…did I hear someone talking about me? The oh-so-great creator of Gunslinger Girls? Funny how I suddenly have the urge to change the title…and maybe add José in the crowd…"

(Back to Italy)

A few seconds later, the title in the advertisement changes its name suddenly to 'Pen-slinger Girls'. José blink his eyes for a couple of times and found _his_ picture appears suddenly in the advertisement with a 'Class attendance' book at hand (A la Liberty Statue)

"Ah…that's more like it…I'm popular now…"

And so it began. The daily lives of the fratellos as ordinary students and teachers, in an ordinary school life…


End file.
